


стать единым

by Bakuretsu_Swemi



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Demons, M/M, Out of Character, but who will help rui, kinda unrequited love, rui helps jirou to get laid
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 22:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakuretsu_Swemi/pseuds/Bakuretsu_Swemi
Summary: Джиро снятся странные сны.





	стать единым

**Author's Note:**

> как-то раз я спросила а можно вместо секса рейтинг будет за счёт кишков и крови, ну и вот к чему это привело.  
> вычитано левой пяткой как обычно

Джиро открывает глаза и резко поднимается. Он пытается отдышаться, судорожно оглядываясь по сторонам и вглядываясь в темноту. Но ничего не видит. Значит, в комнате действительно никого? Или просто в такой темноте ничего не разглядеть в его возрасте? Джиро делает глубокий вдох и мысленно перечисляет элементы периодической таблицы. Сердцебиение приходит в норму, и кошмар уже не кажется реальным, а обычным плохим сном. Очень плохим. Джиро откидывается обратно на кровать и зажмуривается, перед глазами плывут разноцветные точки, а он всё пытается убедить себя, что всё в порядке.

Приснится же такое, да?

С одной лишь поправкой — приснится же такое пятую ночь подряд.

 

Джиро зевает и заваливается на диван. У него есть примерно десять минут от большой перемены, чтобы попытаться поспать, и ещё десять минут, чтобы проснуться и заварить третий кофе за день. Он уже выслушал лекцию от Хазама-сана о вреде кофе для организма, они стали слишком привычными, так что Джиро просто кивает, говорит «да-да», а потом делает глоток из очередного испорченного измерительного стакана.

— Mister Ямашита! — ай.

— Руи, не мог бы ты говорить немного потише? Я правда пытаюсь поспать.

— Ещё одна бессонная ночь?

«А то ты не знаешь» — почти сорвалось с языка.

«Тебе наверное хорошо спалось»

«Кстати, не устал от своей человеческой личины?»

Джиро трёт переносицу и пытается прогнать все эти идиотские вопросы из головы. Это сны, игра воображения, они просто складываются из произошедшего за день, за неделю, разве недавно он не слышал, как ученики разговаривали про новый хоррор? Да, просто его мозг всё придумал.

Джиро смотрел на улыбку на лице Руи и явное непонимание в глазах мальчишки.

— А, не обращай внимания, не стоит беспокоиться о старике.

— Вам всего лишь тридцать, mister Ямашита… И всё же, может стоит обратиться к врачу? Это ведь длится уже, ммм, неделю, если я правильно помню? Mister Хазама тоже волнуется, знаете ли.

Джиро кивает, говорит «да-да» (одного достаточно!), а потом смотрит на часы и понимает, что от десяти минут сна осталась пара секунд. Он не может злиться на Руи, так что просто вздыхает, собирается с силами и идёт к себе в препараторскую. У Руи же сейчас окно, которое он собирается потратить на учебные планы. Джиро желаем ему удачи и хлопает по плечу. На выходе из учительской, он видит как Руи лучезарно улыбается и тоже желает удачи. Его улыбка похожа на солнце, дарит тепло и энергию.

Руи в реальности — одушевлённый огонь, яркая звезда.

Руи во сне… Он никогда не видел его, вернее, он не мог запомнить образ точно. Только размытые видения жуткой улыбки, длинных чёрных когтей, с лёгкостью раздирающих плоть, и голос, пробирающий до костей. Голос, который буквально гипнотизировал, и Джиро не мог пошевелить и пальцем во сне, не мог убежать, закричать.

Не мог отрицать.

 

Джиро протягивает руку и поправляет воротник на рубашке Мичио, слегка касаясь пальцами шеи. Мичио тихо благодарит, а кончики ушей становятся слегка алыми. Ему непривычно видеть всегда собранного и серьёзного учителя математики таким… Расслабленным, почти домашним, слегка растрёпанным. Джиро не может убрать руку с шеи, он на пробу проводит линию прямо над самим воротничком и ожидает реакции. Уберёт ли он руку? Посмотрит с презрением в глазах? С недоумением? Что скажет? Но всё переворачивается с ног на голову.

Мичио не отдёргивается, а продолжает стоять спокойно, на его волосах играют блики закатного солнца. Он поворачивается к Джиро, и тот читает по губам: «Можно».

Наслаждаться прикосновениями к этой почти бархатной коже.

Можно.

Провести от шеи к затылку.

Расстегнуть воротник.

Очертить ключицы.

Можно, можно, можно.

Джиро пьянит запах Мичио, сам Мичио, то, какой он тёплый и мягкий.

Он перестаёт думать и не замечает, как по его рукам ползут мерзкие тени, обволакивая, словно змеи.

Как его руки снова дотрагиваются до шеи Мичио и сжимают её.

«Ты ведь этого хочешь, верно?»

«Чувствуешь биение его сердца?»

«Хочешь почувствовать, насколько тёплая его плоть, хочешь...»

За спиной нависает чудовище.

Мичио лежит на полу, прижатый весом Джиро, сидящего на нём. И пока лапы чудовища тянутся к его рёбрам и раздвигают их, пока кости пронзают кожу и выступают на поверхность, Мичио не дёргается. Он продолжает лежать и улыбаться, глядя Джиро прямо в глаза. Он хочет это остановить, нужно это прекратить, но он не может сдвинуться с места.

И его крик, заглушённый поцелуем никто не услышит.

 

Мичио-в-реальности — нарисованная с любовью картина, последняя в жизни художника. За такую не жаль умереть, убить, отдать ей сердце и душу. Это картина, на которую можно смотреть часами, годами, приходить к ней каждый день до конца своей жизни и смотреть, смотреть, изучить каждый мазок, каждую деталь, представить, какие на ощупь мышцы напряжённой, ровной спины. Ты можешь думать о том, как будет выглядеть румянец на щеках или лихорадочных блеск в глазах, как Мичио будет ощущаться у тебя в объятиях, какие на ощупь его руки, скорее всего, кожа на них немного сухая. Провести в мыслях и фантазиях можно вечность, но тебя ждёт в конце лишь жестокая реальность. Реальность в том, что ты не можешь протянуть руку и дотронуться до Мичио, ты не можешь коснуться его так, как тебе того хочется.

Мичио-во-сне сам раскрывается для объятий, улыбается, прижимается.

Мичио-во-сне облизывает свои пальцы, а потом медленно откусывает один за другим и протягивает их Джиро.

«Попробуй же».

И застывший на картине юноша словно насмехается над ним.

 

Руи говорит ему, что он idiot и должен make a move, иначе так и проведёт свою жизнь в одиночестве, с рукой, вздыхая по одному учителю математики. Джиро на это шутливо бьёт Руи лабораторным журналом. Словно он сам не понимает, что надо выпутываться из состояния «он мне нравится, но я не могу даже предложить ему пойти на свидание, потому что до него вряд ли дойдёт». Как долго это длится? Кажется, Руи ещё не получил свой диплом, а Джиро уже попал, только тогда он не понимал этого.

— Да пока я вас не позвал в бар, вы даже не пересекались вне школы!

Справедливо. Это сейчас и Руи, и Хазама спокойно приходят к нему домой, они вместе собираются по вечерам, встречают праздники, пьют и болтают. Но даже в таких ситуациях Мичио остаётся Мичио. Даже когда он пьяный, с завязанным на голове галстуком пытается угадать загаданное слово в шарадах.

Ну, за это он тебе и нравится?

Да, за это тоже.

Джиро решил сосредоточиться на работе, чтобы отвлечься от навязчивых мыслей, что пробудил в нём Руи. Например, ему давно стоило пересчитать реактивы и записать, чего и сколько в наличии.

— Mister Ямашита.

— М?

— Вам просто нужен хороший пинок под ass.

Джиро бросил в Руи мерный стакан, спасибо, что не с кофе.

 

Руи-во-сне берёт инициативу в свои руки. Он не ждёт, когда Джиро начнёт действовать, откроет грудную клетку, раздвинет рёбра, проведёт рукой по дрожащим лёгким. Вместо этого он буквально залезает в его голову. Его пальцы сквозь кожу и череп проникают в мозг Джиро и начинают там копошиться. Это не больно, может слегка щекотно. Шепчет Руи-из-сна ему на ухо, проводя языком по шее. Но до тебя так долго-долго-долго-долго-долго-долго-долго доходят твои собственные желания, глупый. Всё ведь перед тобой.

Голова Джиро поднимается.

Его глаза открываются.

На яркой розовой скатерти посреди золотых кубков и серебряных приборов…

На белом подносе…

Лежит…

 

Джиро стоит около станции и смотрит в экран на сообщения от Руи. Если его речь в принципе была непонятна, то сообщения выглядели как бесмысленный набор слов. Используй японский, Руи, блин. Но видимо он пожелал ему удачи. И кажется что-то про… Господь, Руи, мне тридцать лет, разумеется я помню про презервативы. Только зачем, словно до этого дойдёт. Хотя пару дней назад Ямашита не думал, что Хазама в принципе подойдёт к нему и предложит пойти на выставку. И когда Джиро уже было хотел позвонить Руи и спросить, может ли он тоже, Мичио схватил его за рукав и сказал… Только. Мы. Вдвоём.

Он покраснел? Джиро не помнит, ему нужно что-то делать с этой старческой плохой памятью. Даром, что не забыл натянуть штаны.

Но это похоже на сон. На первый хороший сон за долгое время в жизни Джиро. Он хочет спросить, что вообще Мичио толкнуло на это. В голове всплывает сцена, как Руи после уроков куда-то увёл учителя математики со словами, что ему нужно срочно заполнить отчёты, а он опять напортачил с часами и планами. Что за заноза в заднице.

Мичио приходит ровно в назначенное время и извиняется, что заставил ждать. Джиро чешет затылок и говорит, что всё нормально, он только что пришёл сам. Только что полчаса назад.

 

Джиро кусает себя за щёку, щипает за руку и думает, что ну пора бы и проснуться. Но он не просыпается, а происходящее всё больше становится похожим на реальность. Руи бьёт его по плечу и поздравляет их с Мичио с тем, что они finally together. Потому что он уже fucking tired смотреть на них со стороны. Джиро ещё может понять про себя, но не про Мичио. Сколько они знакомы, сколько он наблюдал за ним и пытался анализировать реакцию на каждое движение, он не видел ничего и близко похожего на… ответную симпатию. Теперь их посиделки в квартире Джиро заканчиваются тем, что Руи встаёт, подмигивает и желает им passion night. Он ловко скрывается за дверью, Ямашита не успевает и слова вставить или тоже сказать «пока», пожелать ночи, на его плече лежит пьяный Мичио, который что-то бормочет. Он и забыл, что такое хороший и крепкий сон. Джиро открывает глаза и слышит, как под боком сопит Мичио. Спящий-Мичио напоминает Мичио-из-сна. Он так же надувает щёки, хмурится, даёт себя гладить и тискать. Его улыбка такая же мягкая и нежная. Джиро думает, что видимо его воображение обладает такой силой, что в тех снах изобразило просто ту сторону Мичио, которую он и не думал, что увидит в реальной жизни.

Но эти сны прошли. Наконец-то. Он уже неделю нормально спит, не шарахается от Руи, подходящего со спины.

 

Проходит ещё неделя.

 

И ещё.

 

Джиро уже забыл, что эти сны когда-то существовали.

 

Он прижимает Мичио к учительскому столу, обнимая его за талию и увлекая в поцелуй. Мичио что-то хнычет и пытается возразить, но Джиро на это только углубляет поцелуй и расстёгивает жилетку. Мичио пытается ему напомнить, что они вообще-то в школе. Джиро пытается вытащить проклятую рубашку из штанов.

Руи облизывает губы и улыбается. За его спиной танцуют и сплетаются тени.

Глупый, глупый, глупый, глупый.

_Я уже устал ждать~_

 

Они сидят за столом и ужинают. А может обедают?.. Джиро перестал заботиться о понятии времени и том, который в принципе час. Проснулся — значит утро. Идёт спать — ночь. Хочет есть — идёт и ест. Режим и прочее явно не для него, даже почти совместная жизнь с Мичио не помогает.

— Как тебе, Джиро-кун? — ох, Мичио так редко называет его по имени, когда они наедине. И это мило. А, да, сегодня всё приготовил Мичио. Это было необычно, так как Джиро привык, что главный по готовке обычно он.

— Очень вкусно, Мичио! Пальчики оближешь.

— Так оближи.

Над головой раздаётся знакомый голос.

Джиро думает, что ему показалось, но тут перед ним появляется прекрасная фарфоровая тарелка и на ней лежит рука.

Он оборачивается и видит как тварь в облике Руи или Руи в облике твари улыбается ему во все три ряда зубов. По спине Джиро ползут тени, медленно, проникая под кожу, продвигаясь через мышцы и сухожилия, врываясь в органы и кости.

Мичио на другом конце стола улыбается ему и достаёт нож.

Медленно.

Нож ложится в руку Джиро. Откуда? Почему Мичио не сидит? Он…

Мичио сидит на столе прямо перед ним, на шёлковой ткани и сияющем подносе, поданный, словно главное блюдо.

Мичио улыбается и проводит единственной рукой по своему животу, медленно проникая рукой внутрь.

Джиро хочется кричать.

Где твои ноги, Мичио? Остановись. Прекрати. Перестань.

Руи-из-сна проводит рукой по щеке Джиро, нежно целует его в лоб и показывает рукой на стол. Посмотри, приглядись.

На маленьком блюдце лежит сердце, всё ещё бьющееся, хотя из него с каждым ударом вытекает всё больше крови.

Печень, лёгкое, селезёнка, почки, большеберцовая кость, ухо.

Джиро смотрит в глаза Руи, в этих прекрасных глазах находится сама бездна, горит адское пламя.

В воздухе застывает вопрос.

Руи медленно проводит руками вдоль тела Джиро, останавливаясь на его животе.

Здесь.

Здесь.

Прямо сейчас.

Скоро окажется в твоей крови, в твоих костях.

В тебе.

_Ты не рад?_

Он снова пытается закричать, но стоило ему открыть рот, как ловко пальцы Мичио проникли в него. Он что-то ему дал и этим что-то было… А… У него нет глаза. Яблоко лопается у него во рту, его тошнит, тошнит, мутит, ему хочется блевать, но тени внутри его тела против, Руи тоже.

Мичио вернулся к своему прежнему занятию — он вытягивал кишечник. Медленно, сантиметр за сантиметр. Горячая пульсирующая плоть ощущается на языке Джиро чем-то горьким и металлическим. Он жмурится, пытаясь внушить себе, что это не он, не он, это лишь сон.

Глупый.

Почему же он не просыпается?

Г л у п ы й.

Ты ведь так его хотел разве нет? Разве ты не желал с ним слиться воедино? Проникнуть в него. Протяни же руку, ну, смотри, какой он тёплый внутри, но уже совсем пустой. Джиро только царапает руку о торчащие рёбра. Чуть дальше позвоночник. Мичио выгибается от прикосновения к нему, когда Джиро проводит, касаясь нервных сплетений. Останови, прекрати, хватит.

Руи-из-сна-не-из-сна смотрит на него, его глаза снова привычного цвета, а на лице сияет знакомая улыбка. Руи, мне приснился такой сон…

— Глупый.

Голос, пронизывающий холодом до костей, пробирающий до самого мозга.

— Чем я хуже, mister Ямашита?

Руи—

— Но если вы будете с ним вместе, вы будете счастливы? Когда он растворится в вас, станет частью ваших костей, вашей плоти, вы будете счастливы? Смогу ли я тогда получить свой кусочек, mister Ямашита? Я поделюсь с вами собой. Мы тоже будем вместе.

Чёрные когти впиваются в бёдра, раздирая плоть и двигаясь выше.

Ну что вы, вам ведь тоже...

Он уже не может говорить, из горла хлынула чёрная масляная жидкость, и Джиро задыхается, захлёбывается.

Проснись. Это просто сон. Проснись! Проснись же, давай! Он отрывает вторую руку. Вгрызается в крыло. Смех, смех, смех. Кто-то смеётся.

_Ты не проснёшься._

_Это не сон._


End file.
